too much
by eminem26
Summary: a sort of present day romance between Draco and Hermione. Review if you like. If not, just read it.. I wouldn't mind..ü I'll just keep on updating.ü (for everybody to read)
1. the Transformed Nerd

This is a Draco-Hermione-a-little-bit-of-Ron-and-a-made-up-character-called- Will-and-many-other-boys-and-that-pug-face-Pansy romance. But don't worry. This is a story... so it's supposed to have a happy ending...(or not..) Pansy will behave later on.  
  
Too much  
  
Ü chapter 1 The Transformed Nerd Ü  
  
It was a very sunny morning when Hermione Granger woke up. She was destined to receive her letter from Hogwarts that day. She glanced at her bedside clock, "8:00". She quickly went out of bed, rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and went to breakfast.  
  
Hermione's parents, who are both dentists, have been very supportive of her being in Hogwarts since she was their only daughter. And they knew she was happy being a wizard.  
  
"I think your letter came in this morning," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Hermione got her letter from the mailbox and quickly opened it. "Dear Ms. Granger," she read with fervent anticipation. "We are pleased to inform you that you will be our new Head Girl for this school year. Enclosed with this letter is the Head Girl badge."  
  
Her smile was from ear to ear, as she took out a piece of cloth with the letters "HG" in sparkling gold.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Mum! I'm head girl!"  
  
"Really?! That's great hunni!"  
  
They jumped and jumped, laughing their hearts out. Hermione was so excited then she wondered who head boy was. 'Perhaps it would be Harry or Ron. This is going to be a so exciting!' she thought.  
  
She wrote to Harry and Ron to meet her in Diagon Alley at exactly 9:00 am on August 28, not mentioning her Head Girl appointment.  
  
It was already 9:30 am when she remembered she still had band practice at 11. Quickly, she rose from her seat and went to the showers. After a 15- minute bath, she pulled out a red spaghetti strapped blouse and white capris from her walk-in closet. While examining herself on the full-sized mirror, she smiled. She herself noticed that she had changed over the summer. She grew a couple of inches and was 5'6 tall. Her body was slim and curvaceous. Her breasts grew a little bit, giving her a body like Britney Spears. Her once bushy hair was now tame. Her pimple-free, high cheek boned face was modified with her dirty blonde, soft curls that landed at the small of her back. She took a red-white-and-blue striped halter-top and wore it over her spaghetti straps, exposing her barenaked belly, which after her best friend's persuasion, was pierced. After putting on her blue nike sneakers, she grabbed her guitar and dashed out of the door.  
  
Boys stared at her while she passed by the streets, hooting at her. She was half pissed-off, half overwhelmed until she reached her best friend's house. She hit the buzzer twice. Erica Keller, a seventeen-year-old girl as tall as Hermione, opened the door. She had long auburn hair that was naturally straight. Her pale blue eyes and her pretty face were simply striking. She was holding a pair of drumsticks, which belonged to their friend, Will.  
  
"Mione! You're just in time!" she exclaimed, giving Hermione a light hug. "Come in. Everyone's here."  
  
She received high fives and quick hugs from her friends. After all the mush that lasted for about 48 years, they went to the garage and started practicing until 1:00pm.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
  
But if you want to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
  
And it won't leave me alone,"  
  
They played Evanescence's My Immortal. Hermione was lead vocals, Zack Smith on bass, Erica on guitars, and Will Sanders on drums.  
  
All of her friends knew about her other world. And at first, they couldn't believe that there was such a thing. But then, they realized that Hermione was still their friend and that nothing could break their friendship.  
  
"Hey guys, I just received my Hogwarts letter," she said while drinking ice- cold water.  
  
"Mione! You'll sound like a frog tomorrow, trust me," Zack said.  
  
"Don't listen to him. Even if we slide snowballs down your throat, Celine Dion will remain envious of you," the auburn haired girl said. True, it was so ironic. Even if she drank plenty of cold liquids, she still had the cool voice.  
  
"Guys, 'Mione's letter?" Will interrupted their argument and gave Hermione a smile. He always had the hots for Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Will," she winked, as Will turned slightly pink. "As I was saying, I received my letter, and I'm... Head girl!"  
  
Wows were heard from her friends. "That's the highest position for a student right?" asked Erica.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, who's head boy? I hope he's worth it! Since you're sharing the same dormitory right?" Erica said.  
  
"You're sharing the same dormitory?!" shrieked Will.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Zack said, examining Will. "You're not jealous are you?"  
  
"Me? Jealous? Of course, not," lied Will. "It's just... unsafe. That's all. You know, sharing a room with a... a boy."  
  
Hermione and Erica chuckled. They looked at Will with raised eyebrows.  
  
"A dormitory, Will. Not a room," Erica said, with a little sarcastic tone on her voice. She eyed on Zack who was also smirking.  
  
"Right. There's totally nothing wrong with it," said Will, who was now  
turning red.  
  
"On the other hand," Erica added. "Hermione could practice her skills on him."  
  
"Skills?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why, snogging, of course," answered Erica matter-of-factly.  
  
"Augh!" Hermione whined while she slapped her on the shoulder. "You are such an ass, Ric!"  
  
"Snogging?" Will asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Why of course, Will," Zack said. "Hermione might be a lady with overpowering rigidity inside her, but she's ready to be tendered by her Adonis."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Shakespeare!" Hermione mockingly cried.  
  
Zack curtsied gracefully.  
  
"You know, Hermione, Will's not that bad," smirked Zack. "You two will look good together."  
  
"Zack!" both Hermione and Will cried. Silence grew between the four of them. Hermione stared at Will. 'Come to think of it, Will's not that bad,' she thought. Will Sanders was 2 years older than Hemione. He stood 6'2 and had blonde, one-length hair and a built structure. He was Edison High's basketball team's point guard. 'In fact, he looks like Brad Pitt in that movie, Troy' she added.  
  
After 30 seconds of beaten faces, they broke into amazing laughter.  
  
"You guys are assholes!" exclaimed Hermione, while throwing a pillow to Zack's face.  
  
He took Hermione by the waist and turned her upside-down. "My, my, you gained a pound, 'Mione!" Zack, who was also well built, stood taller than Will. He was the quarter back of the school's football team, where she and Erica were made cheerleaders (summer activities). Zack nearly had hair. He had a skinhead cut. Which caused plenty of girls to loath on her and Erica for being so close to him.  
  
They kept on wrestling each other until they were all exhausted.  
  
"Hey guys, pizza? My treat," Will said.  
  
"Yeah!" the other three exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's go pooling!" shouted Erica.  
  
They got their jackets and hopped in on Will's silver gray sport's car. I got high by Afroman was played on the stereo and they all began singing and laughing, attracting a lot of attention from the people on the streets.  
  
When they reached the mall, they went directly to Pop's, their hangout place.  
  
"Hmmm.. This is good," Hermione said, devouring the loose mozzarella.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, how're those hunkie friends of yours?" Erica muttered after sipping her Oreo Shake. "Hmmm... I think it was Danny and Bon?"  
  
"Oh, Harry and Ron. I think they're quite all right. Asked me to come with them in the Quidditch World cup but then, I have band issues so I thought it would be better not to go."  
  
"Oh 'Mione, you should have gone to that Gweenitch game. You know we'd understand," said Zack. "Right, guys?"  
  
The three just nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I'm really not much of a QUIDDITCH fan," Hermione blurted out, facing Zack while she said Quidditch. "And besides, I'm having fun being with you guys."  
  
"AwWw.."  
  
After devouring 2 pan pizzas (1 slice each for the girls and 7 each for the boys), they went to Blue Posts, a nearby billiard club where most of the teenagers in Edison High hang out. They sat down on the beanbags that settled on the floor near their assigned pool table.  
  
"Girls versus boys," said Erica. "If we win, you wear our bikinis, while washing our cars." At this, Hermione giggled.  
  
"And if we win," said Will who paused for a while to think of a suitable penalty. "You pay for this."  
  
"Deal," said Hermione abruptly.  
  
"Are you dumb?" interrupted Zack. "We get to be Pamela Anderson in front of the neighborhood and you'll let them get away by just footing the bill?!"  
  
"Chill, man. Okay, you would have to baby-sit all of out neighbor's babies for free!"  
  
"You're so lame, Sanders," Zack rolled his eyes. "You bring us to Hogwarts, Hermione."  
  
"But that's against the rules!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Not if you're Head Girl!" said Erica.  
  
"So you're against me now, Ric?"  
  
"No, but you told me that that headmaster of yours, Dumblebee, or whatever his name is, is a human-lover, and I'm pretty sure he'll say yes since we already know much about your world."  
  
"And as if we're not humans," said Hermione still feeling tight on the offer. "Well, I think it would be all—"  
  
"It's a deal!" interrupted Zack.  
  
"Let's get it on!" cried Erica. "The quarter back on bikinis, JUICY!"  
  
"Eat my shorts!"  
  
The combat began. Hermione worked really hard to win but Erica, who considered Zack and Will to be in bikinis was really cute thought that it would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to visit her girlfriend's school. She acted as if she didn't even know the game.  
  
"Okay guys, one more, and we win," said Hermione. "Hello, Baywatch!" When she hit the cue ball, it went pass the maroon ball and directly inside the left corner pocket.  
  
"SCRATCH!" shouted Zack, jumping and twirling his cue like a baton. "Hello, Magic World!" He positioned the little white ball on the head string and clobbered it so hard the pocket almost tore apart.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Will triumphantly. "Nice shot, man!"  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew Dumbledore would be a little considerate with this so she felt a little relieved. The four of them stayed under the umbrellad tables outside the club and ordered some drinks.  
  
They spotted a group of five boys eyeing on Hermione and Erica. Erica, who wore a purple silhouette jacket over a pink midrib and a pair of khaki bootleg jeans looked quite stunning. She too, had a pierced bellybutton.  
  
"Oohhh... those girl's are hot!" said the leader of the group, with a couple of whistles from the other four.  
  
Zack and Will noticed that the group was the school's basketball team.  
  
"Hey Guerrero!" yelled Will.  
  
"Sanders! Smith!" said the boy's leader who was in the school's red and white jersey. All five of them looked equally good, wearing the same outfit. "You boys with these chicks?"  
  
"Oh right," Zack replied. "This is Hermione and Erica, they're on the band."  
  
"Hey," the two girls replied in unison with an eyebrow raised and pursed lips. They reached out their hands to Jake Guerrero. They expected him to shake it in return, but instead, he took both hands and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Gentleman," said Erica in a seductive tone while she licked her upper lip. "Maybe you should drop by some time and watch us kick the hell out of you." She and Hermione loved to play these games.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be screaming for more," Hermione added in a very babyish tone. She was now shifting her head from side to side, twirling her hair and moving the straw of her Shandy Shake very slowly.  
  
"Oh really?" Jake said, with a very wide smile. "Naughty girls, you are."  
  
Erica and Hermione just giggled. Zack, Will, and the 4 other guys had opened mouths, acting as if they were drooling for something so tempting.  
  
"So, Master Yoda, you're captain?" asked Hermione, still with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
  
"Yeah," replied Jake, who was steaming with hidden desire for the girls. "My team, this is." He was quite hypnotized by the "Master Yoda" identification given by Hermione. He never took his gaze away from her.  
  
"Right," said Hermione. "Well, I'll see you next time. We still have some things to do."  
  
And slowly, Erica and Hermione rose from the seat. Their butt did some kind of scoop that made all the boys stare at them. Together, they touched Jake's shoulders, sliding them on his chest and walked through the team who was now all slack-jawed, including Zack and Will.  
  
"Bye bye," said the pouting Erica while closing and opening her hands like a child who said goodbye to his dead goldfish being flushed on the toilet.  
  
"Zack, Will, you're not coming?" Hermione eyed on their bass player and drummer.  
  
"What?!" said the both of them, breaking their reverie. "Oh.. Right, bye guys."  
  
"Wow" was the only thing the basketball team said. Hermione and Erica triggered them all.  
  
The two girls who were later joined by Will and Zack just chortled and high- fived. "That's the way you do it!" whispered Erica to Hermione.  
  
The 28th of August came. Hermione decided to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for 4 days to prevent tardiness. It was 6:30 in the morning when she woke up. She packed some muggle things-- her clothes, some make-up, trendy shoes, and a long elegant gown by Chanel. With a little help from Erica, her fashion adviser, she was all set.  
  
After taking a long bath in her bathroom, she put on her white button down sleeveless top. Noticing that it was too long for her, she tied the end of it in a neat knot, exposing a little of her flat tummy. She wore a round- pleated, navy blue miniskirt and her knee-high socks were about 6 inches below it. She set her hair in a low, tight ponytail, and left some curls to fall freely on her face. She looked once again at her reflection on her full-sized mirror and muttered, "I'm ready."  
  
"Wow, sweetie, you look great!" Mrs. Granger rejoiced, holding a video camera. "My little sweetie on her 7th and final year at school." She sniffled a little.  
  
"Oh mom, keep that camera." Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore, okay? But don't worry, I'll be visiting you and dad in the Home for the aged when I have time," she joked. While laughing at the vacant expression of her mom, they hug each other.  
  
Her mom smirked. "Now you take care of yourself okay? And owl us when you get there."  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
"Oh honey, not the camera again!" said Mr. Granger, coming from the car, "Sport! Come fast! It's already 8:00. Ignore mum. She's just a bit insane."  
  
Hermione just laughed as he kissed her mom goodbye. She wore her robes, covering her entire attire; put on her leather strap-on shoes and dashed out the door.  
  
"And you call yourself my husband!" Mrs. Granger called out while laughing as Mr. Granger started the engine. "Bye Hermione!"  
  
"Bye mum! Love ya!"  
  
By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, it was already 8:30 in the morning. Mr. Granger helped Hermione take all of her belongings from the car. Together, they brought it inside the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the innkeeper was already busy with some wizards and witches taking some orders.  
  
"Hey, Tom!" said Mr. Granger to the old man. "I trust you with Hermione here."  
  
"Sure thing, sure thing. Hermione, room nine's free."  
  
"Thanks, Tom," she replied. Hermione faced her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, dad. Take care... both of you."  
  
"Bye Sport. Love you," Mr. Granger told her and gave her a hug. "Owl us."  
  
"I will. Love ya!" she then gave her dad a high-five. She and her dad shared a different kind of father-and-daughter relationship, but then, she felt so relieved when she talked to her dad, especially when he calls her "Sport".  
  
"Hey, Sport. Wait a sec," called Mr. Granger. "Bought you a new cd player. And here are some compiled cd's from your friends." He took out an orange flowery paper bag from the car's drawer and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"WOW!" she said. In her hand was a pink-metallic cd player with glass-like buttons. "Wow! Thanks dad! It's fantastic! But, you know I couldn't--"  
  
"Mailed Dumbledore. I asked him if he could allow you to use your electronics. He said yes."  
  
"Really?! You're unbelievable!" she jumped on her dad, hugging him so tight, still looking at her new player. "Wait a minute. Whoa! These are the ones that cost a fortune!"  
  
"Just don't tell mum about this, okay? She doesn't know," Mr. Granger said, while putting his index finger across her lips, gesturing silence. "You better get going. Harry and Ron's probably waiting for you already."  
  
"Right. Buhbye!" and with a final hug, they parted ways.  
  
Hermione ran to her room, took her purse and went to the brick wall separating Diagon Alley from London. She took out her wand and muttered "Three up, two across." Then the bricks separated, showing the old Diagon Alley.  
  
She entered Wizard's Shack, the Gryffindor Golden Trio's meeting place. She quickly noticed Harry's jet-black hair, which was now neatly cut and gelled. Harry, who has been the Gryffindor Quidditch team's seeker for almost 7 years, was made team captain on their 6th year. He was muscular more than ever. He was as tall as Will and he didn't use his round glasses anymore. Instead, he wore contacts.  
  
"HARRY!" she shouted, causing Harry to jump from his stool.  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry, whose arms wrapped around Hermione in a tight hug. "Wow! You look amazing!"  
  
"Thank you! You look good yourself. Where's Ron?"  
  
Just as Harry was about to answer, Ron went out of the men's room, with a twisted face, complaining about something.  
  
"Harry, there were frogs in the toi---" Ron was completely speechless when he saw Hermione (we all know he has a little crush on her). "Her- her—Hermione! What have you done to yourself?!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Ron," she said, sounding hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron began. "It's just that.... Wow! You look... bloody good!"  
  
Hermione turned pink. She knew she changed physically (and maybe mentally) but she never realized that her transformation would leave her friends speechless. "Thank you. You, too."  
  
Ron grew really tall, probably a couple of inches taller than Harry. He was made keeper on their 5th year. 'Hours of Quidditch training really toughened him up.' She thought. He looked so good, girls were even whispering to each other as they passed by the three of them.  
  
Still slack-jawed and shocked at their best friend's look, the bartender of The Wizard's Shack broke their silence.  
  
"Butterbeers, my friends?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please," replied Hermione. "Three."  
  
"So, what have you guys been doing this summer?" asked Ron.  
  
"Creating music," replied Hermione. "We started a band."  
  
"Oh, so that's why you had plenty of time writing back to us."  
  
"Don't put on that sarcastic tone, Ronald," Hermione said. "I was busy. I have practice everyday and we play during weekends in a bar. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, 'Mione. We understand."  
  
After talking and more than twelve butterbeers, she bade goodbye to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," Harry said. "We could walk you to Leaky Cauldron. Right Ron?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Together, the three of them walked through the moonlit corridors of Diagon Alley. Ron kept on sharing jokes, which made them laugh all the way to the inn without realization.  
  
"Room nine, guys," said Hermione, while releasing her hiccups. "In case you want to—hic!—visit me—hic!"  
  
"Sure!" they replied at the same time.  
  
"Oh, guys,—hic!- which of you—hic!- made head boy? Hic!"  
  
"Head boy? I didn't. And Ron hasn't told me anything," answered Harry. He glanced at Ron who just shook his head. Apprehending what she meant, Harry hailed, "I knew you were Head Girl!"  
  
Hermione still wanted to ask them if they knew who Head Boy was, but she was squeezed in between her two best friends that she could hardly breathe.  
  
"Guyt, I cuddut breet."  
  
"Oh, sorry, 'Mione," said the startled Ron. "We're just proud of you."  
  
"You better get some sleep now," Harry said with a concerned tone. "You're getting wheezy."  
  
"Right. Hic! Night night guys!" she kissed both of her friends on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Hermione was so tired she didn't bother to change clothes. She just took off her skirt, shoes, and socks and jumped straight to bed, leaving her on her white button-down sleeveless top and black short cycling shorts.  
  
Her bathroom door flew open and a muscular figure came toward her. The only thing that covered his body was a towel wrapped around his waist. The guy seemed to be looking at her body until he decided to speak up.  
  
"Granger?!" said the very familiar voice. 


	2. The beginning

Ü chapter 2 the Beginning Ü  
  
Hermione screamed. But before she could break the glass windows of the inn, the muscular man put on a Silencing Charm in the room.  
  
"Silencio!" uttered the man.  
  
Hermione recognized the voice. It was the voice that she heard when she was called "mudblood". It was the same voice that caused the Hogwarts students to have insufferable censures on the trio. That voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?!" a bit of shock and anger on her voice. "What the fuck are you dong in my room?!" she was now standing. She didn't realize that the first three buttons of her top flew open, exposing her enormous boobs (but then, she still has her bra on! [sigh!]), and miles and miles of long, flawless legs.  
  
"You're room, mudblood?!" he asked. While his eyes focused on her breasts.  
  
"This is room number nine, you stupid git!" she said looking at Draco's pale blue eyes.  
  
"Nine? Don't you know how to read?" he said still staring at her breasts. "You might get your brains checked, Granger!"  
  
"What?!" she stammered but before she could say another word, she noticed Draco's eyes glued on her chest. She slapped him on the face (just like in their 3rd year). "Better take your eyes off my breasts, Malfoy."  
  
"Don't read too much of it, Granger."  
  
"Right. Now, get out of my room or else I'll go call Tom!"  
  
"I told you, this is not room nine!" he said while massaging the cheek that Hermione slapped. "Go check it out!"  
  
Without hesitation, she opened the door. She saw the huge number 9 in front of her. To her surprise, the door she was holding was room ten. She realized she went to the room across her own. The room Draco Malfoy occupied. She felt a rush of blood flowing out of her face. She was so embarrassed she took all of her clothes from the floor, and stormed out the room.  
  
"God Granger! You hit like a man!"  
  
She muttered "sorry" and quickly ran to the room across Malfoy's. She slammed the door shut and sank to the ground when she entered the room. 'How could I be so stupid?!' she thought.  
  
After a few swears to herself, she fell asleep on the floor, forgetting to lock the door.  
  
'She is remarkably—hot!' Draco thought while lying on his bed. 'If that's what's under her thick robes,' He shifted to the other side. 'Delicious!'  
  
When morning came, Draco rushed out of his room, wearing jogging pants and a white tee that fit perfectly around his biceps. His curious mind began to activate. He wanted to see Hermione in broad daylight so he waited in his room for any signs of her. But to his dismay, after 2 hours of waiting, she never came out.  
  
Being the spoiled brat that he is, he crept to room number 9, turned the knob slowly, and was seized by something that blocked the way. His eyes landed on a very beautiful Hermione, lying on the floor. His visions of her last night were magnified a million times better as he saw the reality with much light around them.  
  
'Wow! Wow! Wow!' he thought as he eyed on Hermione's flawless skin. He raised her from the ground. 'She's as light as a feather.'  
  
Hermione moved a bit in Draco's strong arms. She muttered something that sounded like "complete hottie". Halfway through the room, Hermione suddenly moved a bit to the side, facing Draco's right breast. He snuggled close to Draco and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Oh kiss me, Joshie!" she muttered in her sleep.  
  
Draco chuckled. He never knew Hermione was a tiger in her dreams. Wondering who the "hottie" was, he placed Hermione on her bed and pulled up the blanket up to her collar bones. 'What an endangered specie' he thought.  
  
As he stared at her spotless face, he felt the urge to touch her. Never realizing what he was doing, he touched Hermione's soft hair, which smelled like strawberry extracts. It was so comforting that he closed his eyes for a few minutes. His daydreaming was cut short when Hermione tried to flutter her eyes. Disappointed and dumbstruck, he quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Hermione sat up. 'I dreamt of him. I dreamt of Draco Malfoy.' She thought as she refreshed her mind from the dream she had. Visions of Draco ran through her mind.  
  
She was crying. She didn't know why, but she burst into tears. The next thing she knew, she stood face to face with Malfoy. He was the most debonair guy she saw. He was so strong and his body was a hundred times better built than any other macho guy she ever met. His pale blue misty eyes were so hypnotizing. Suddenly, she felt a sudden rush of blood. She leaned closer to Draco. Closer and closer until their lips met. They kissed feverishly for a few seconds. His tongue parted her lips and came in contact with hers and they strangled inside their mouths. Draco began to slip his fingers on her thong's waistband. But before he could take her panties out completely, someone shook her. And she woke up, breaking the blissful dream. The mere presence of Draco in Hermione's fantasy was already intoxicating to her.  
  
"Too bad, it was just a dream," she said as she grabbed her towel and went in the bathroom. 'Heavenly evil indeed!' she thought.  
  
After 2 hours in the bathroom, she got up, dried herself up and went through her stuff. She took out a black mini and a gray sleeveless off- shoulders blouse. After dressing up, she put on her high-heeled boots that rested just below her knees. She grabbed her long Dolce coat and her purse, and went out of the room. But as she walked out the door, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was a letter. Addressed to her, with a Hogwarts seal on it. She opened it and read the letter silently.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Please meet me in the Wizard's Shack at exactly 2:30 pm. Thank you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
'Great. Just great,' she thought as she went out the door.  
  
She was walking through the street when she spotted a very beautiful dress displayed on a wizard boutique shop. It was a white halter gown, which flowed down the ground. At the back of it, thin pieces of cloth came crisscrossing, attaching the sides of the dress. The hole at the back landed at top of the mannequin's butt.  
  
She went in the shop and asked the saleslady if she could try it on. The saleslady examined Hermione. Realizing that she had the perfect size, she undressed the mannequin and gave the gown to her.  
  
After trying it on, she went out of the dressing room. The saleslady was amazed when she looked at Hermione. It was a perfect fit. The gown hugged tightly around her body, giving it a great revelation.  
  
Just as she was turning around, spinning like a goddess, Draco Malfoy peered through the glass window. Suddenly, everything surrounding him spun very fast; except for Hermione (just like in the movies. Sorry, but I felt like writing it.). He thought he was insane, thinking about the "mudblood" that way. He was about to enter the shop when—  
  
"DRACKIE! My Drackie!" cried a girl with a pug-like face. She had very straight, silver-blonde hair up to her shoulders. Together with her was a tall guy with brunette hair and gray eyes.  
  
"I missed you!" shrieked the girl, wrapping her fingers around Draco's neck and giving him a very passionate or rather disgusting kiss.  
  
"Pansy," he began, breaking the kiss. "Everybody's looking!"  
  
"So what? I can't go PDA-ing with my boyfriend?"  
  
"Ex—boyfriend."  
  
"Don't be silly. I was just playing with that Ravenclaw guy," she said, while flapping her eyelashes. "You are still my baby, Baby. Right Blaise?"  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" the brunette stammered, staring at the glass window of the shop, spotting Hermione, who was now examining the clothes on the rack. She was still on her gown. "Is that Granger?! Bloody hell! SHE'S HOT!"  
  
"Come, let's go talk in the Shack," Draco said, trembling, afraid that Blaise might fall completely for Hermione. 'No man by the name of Blaise Zabini is going to steal that sexy mudblood from me' he thought. "It's cold out here," he blurted out.  
  
Craning his neck to see a good view of the "sexy mudblood", Zabini was pulled by Draco, signaling that they should get going.  
  
Still dazed from the sight, Blaise drank his butterbeer. "I-I-it was Gr-gr- gran-granger," he stuttered. "Di-di-did you see her, Malfoy? She was transformed!"  
  
"Liposuction and implants," interrupted Pansy. "Surely." But she was still ignored.  
  
"She's still the big toothed mudblood that we know," Draco lied, hoping that Blaise would go with his untruthful criticisms. "And I heard she's going out with some dork in her muddy muggle world."  
  
"Too bad," faltered Blaise. "I was beginning to think she'd go out with me."  
  
'Yeah right, Zabini.' Draco thought. 'Why would that babe go out with you when a certain Draco Malfoy exists?'  
  
"Oh, Blaise! I can't believe you'd sink that low and fall for that bitch," Pansy snorted out.  
  
"Oh just shut up, Parkinson. Just because you're wide-hipped, you'd go bitchy over someone who's twice as--," muttered Blaise with a crooked eyebrow but was interrupted as Hermione went through the doors of the Wizard's Shack with a boy, hand in hand. "What the—holy shit."  
  
"You shit head!" Pansy cried. Blaise, who now stood up, spilled his butterbeer on her.  
  
Draco, too, got up from his seat. He eyed Hermione with a guy, 6 feet, well built, neatly clothed, and with slick-back, dark hair. Thick eyebrows covered his brown eyes.  
  
"Ooohh... fresh meat," said Pansy. "Sorry, Blaise. Seems like she's taken."  
  
Both Blaise and Draco were speechless. Fury fogged up Draco's senses. He couldn't believe what he saw. He went ballistic as he raged through the newly entered couple.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with this dumbass?!" Draco questioned, pointing his index finger to the guy. "Why didn't you tell me about this— this—shit?!"  
  
Hermione was surprised with Draco's sudden outburst. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but who are you to insult Viktor?" Hermione asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "And what is it with you if I'm with my friend?"  
  
"Friend? You—you—mean you're not—" Draco stuttered.  
  
"No," Viktor said. "Vere juz friends, Draco. Herm-own-ninny and I, vere juz friends."  
  
Draco completely turned red. He just embarrassed himself in front of her dream girl and the Bulgarian team's best seeker.  
  
"Why? You've got a problem with that, Malfoy?" asked Hermione who was now blushing because of the sudden scene.  
  
"No—I mean, I don't even care," said Malfoy. "I was just—trying to—" he was now very wobbly, trying to explain things using hand gestures, but he failed to say anything with sense.  
  
"Right," said Hermione in a very cynical way. "You were just being the normal, egotistic, arrogant pest, as usual." She clutched on Viktor's arm and went to a table near the counter, leaving a dumbfounded Draco standing in the middle of the crowded shack.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, vy vas that Malfoy guy so," Viktor began. "So into you?"  
  
"Oh don't be silly, Viktor. He's not even my friend," she said. "As I have told you earlier, he's just being a nosy jerk."  
  
"Oooh... honestly, Herm-own-ninny, vat I see is a very veird connection," Viktor teased.  
  
"Connection?! Are you serious?" Hermione shrieked. "The only connection between me and the Superferret is a subway ticket from China to Brazil."  
  
"Vat?"  
  
"It means we have no connection. Period. And besides, he's not my type."  
  
Viktor chuckled. "Is that so?" he looked at Hermione's face sternly. "It that vy you are burning red now, Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
"What? Oh, allergies," she lied. She looked at Viktor who was sneering. She was so pissed off with the lights since it didn't hide her face that was blushing very hard. 'Stupid lights.'  
  
"Vat incredible allergies!" Viktor said. "You have allergies when you see your—not type. Now I get it."  
  
"Shut up!" said Hermione. "He's. Not. My. Type."  
  
"But Herm-own-ninny, he looks a lot like Alex Band. Wasn't he your type?"  
  
Recently, Hermione just found out that Viktor's grandmother was a muggle. And so, they met in a bar owned by Viktor's uncle during the summer where Hermione's band played every Friday night back at home. Both of them shared the same likes in music. Actually, they kind of dated a little but since they both didn't want to cause any trouble (Viktor's career and Hermione's studies), they decided it would be better if they remained friends.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Alex Band's butt and Malfoy's face looks a lot like each other."  
  
"Oh really?" replied Viktor. "You alvays thought Alex's ass vas sexy!"  
  
He laughed at the poker-faced Hermione. She tried to speak but no words came out.  
  
"You think Malfoy's sexy!" cried Viktor.  
  
"No! I was just—I was—I was—"  
  
But before she could talk the talk, the door burst open and in came Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You're here!" the old wizard said in an aged voice. "Very well, Ms. Granger, I'll be waiting for you in the V.I.P. room."  
  
"Head girl duty calls," said Hermione. "Drop by Leaky Cauldron later, all right?"  
  
"Vatever you say, Herm-own-ninny."  
  
"I'll get back with you later."  
  
Upon entering the secluded room, she almost stumbled down a step, which wasn't that evident. She saw Draco Malfoy sitting comfortably on the black leather couch. 'Please don't tell me he's—'  
  
"Head boy, Granger," spoke Draco with a very haughty expression on his face. "Lost?"  
  
"Kiss my ass, Malfoy. I'm Head Girl," Hermione replied. Though she was unsure if she liked this news.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," greeted Professor Dumbledore, causing their heads to turn to the old man's direction. They gazed at his hypnotizing eyes under his half-moon spectacles. "I believe, you know why you're here," he added in a very cool tone.  
  
"Are you serious, Professor?" Hermione inquired. "This—is—Head Boy?"  
  
"Now, now, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy has all the right to be one of the model students of Hogwarts. After all, he has showed us such astounding skills with his magic."  
  
Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. All the while, Draco just gave Hermione his ever-so-famous smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered.  
  
"This, is a map of the school," said Dumbledore, taking out an old parchment, which appears to be another copy of the Marauder's Map, only it didn't contain the secret passages to Hogsmeade. "And I trust you two to get along with each other and work harmoniously. After all, you'll be spending the whole year sharing the same dormitory. Good day, and I will see you on the 1st day of September." And with one blink of an eye, he disapparated.  
  
"Looking forward to work with you, Granger," Draco said, still wearing the Malfoy smirk.  
  
Hermione just scoffed at Draco and dashed out of the room.  
  
'Hmm... playing hard-to-get...' he thought. 'We'll see about that.' 


	3. The Storytelling

Ü chapter 3 Storytelling Ü  
  
Days sped up. Before they knew it, it was the 1st of September. After packing all her stuff—books, robes, muggle stuff, and her adorably cute fur ball, Crookshanks, she held the portkey (which was a toothpick) and stroke it gently.  
  
She shut her eyes as everything spun around her for about 5 seconds and when she opened her eyes, she came face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," she shrugged.  
  
"Don't be too bitchy, mudblood."  
  
He hated being like this. Even though it's not in his nature, he simply needed to go with the Oh-I'm-a-Malfoy-I'm-an-asshole attitude.  
  
"If you would just step away, dickweed, I may stop being bitchy," she replied, gesturing quotation marks with her fingers, emphasizing on "bitchy".  
  
"If I only knew, you have the hots for me, mudblood," he said. 'Why did I say that? Why the fuck did I say that?!' he thought.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione blurted out while flapping her eyelashes. "In fact, I've been waiting for 6 years to fuck you, you muscle man! Oh, and that big dick of yours, I will eat that! Alive!"  
  
Draco always enrages every time someone turned cynical on him. He was utterly speechless. He never expected Hermione to be this... tough.  
  
"Like I said, sod off," Hermione repeated. She was so cool about this conversation that it pissed Draco's ass off. He immediately walked through the crowd and disappeared.  
  
'What a whorebag!' He thought. 'Nobody—even that hottie—could ever talk to me like that. I'll show her the makings of a Malfoy.' All his dream girl fantasies of Hermione vanished in his mind.  
  
'What a dickhead!' She thought. 'No arrogant jerk—even that hottie—could ever talk to me like that. I'll show her the makings of a fully-armed muggle-born witch.' Erase the strong biceps and the 6-pack abs. To her, Malfoy's dirt.  
  
With raging anger in her head, Hermione went inside a compartment where her girlfriends sat.  
  
"Why the fiery face, 'Mione?" Parvati Patil asked.  
  
"It's that dickhead, Malfoy."  
  
"Ooohh.. boys," Lavander Brown said while sitting up straight. "Let's hear all about it."  
  
"You guys, haven't you heard Hermione?" Ginny Weasley interrupted. "She said he's a dickhead. Which means, trouble."  
  
"You know what I've heard?" Lavander leaned closer. "He has a great 6 inches!"  
  
"LAVANDER!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"What?! I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"You are such a gossipper!" teased Ginny.  
  
"There's no such word, Ginny dear. But thank you, It's a pleasure to bring you the latest news." She sneered.  
  
Even though their group is kind of insane, they felt cozy and comforted at each other's presence.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got to tell you something," Hermione blurted out. "Guess who made Head girl."  
  
"No doubt about it, 'Mione," said Parvati.  
  
"Oooh! Exciting!" shrugged Lavander.  
  
"Well, who's head boy?! I'm sure it's Harry 'cause Ron didn't," Ginny said.  
  
"But I think it would be better if Malfoy was the Head Boy," Lavander said. "Then you could tell us how big—his you know is." She giggled. (She's a maniac)  
  
"Oh Lavander! Get a grip! You already have Dean!" Parvati said. Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor and Lavander have been dating for almost 2 years now. Parvati shifted her gaze from Lavander to Hermione."So, who's Head Boy? I hope it isn't Malfoy, then you'll have a pain in the ass when you're with him. Even though he's so hottt."  
  
"Funny you should say that," Hermione shushed.  
  
"Malfoy's Head Boy?!" the three of them shrieked, a mixture of lust, excitement, and anger in their eyes. She just nodded.  
  
"Well, good luck," said Parvati. "He was my partner in double potions once, with the anti-pus ointment. And he added something to it and he "accidentally" spilling some of it on my face." She looked at them with a very spooked face. "I had pimples all over my face and it took me weeks to get over it."  
  
"So that's why you were hiding from us," Ginny teased.  
  
Hermione gulped. "I know, I know. I hope it was a Gryffindor. I wouldn't want to share a dormitory with a Slytherin, not especially Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, you're sharing dormitories, I forgot about that," Ginny said.  
  
"What an opportunity!" Lavander shrieked. "Keep us updated!"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know," Parvati started. "I heard he has The Body."  
  
"Absolutely. So perfect," said Hermione.  
  
"You've seen him naked?!"  
  
"Yeah, nearly." she responded, shocked of her sudden outspokenness, causing all 3 pairs of eyes to widen. "I mean, I accidentally went in his room in the Leaky Cauldron and he was coming out of the bathroom, wearing a towel over his waist."  
  
"Well?!" the three said in unison.  
  
"He has the biggest biceps and the built-est 6 pack!" Hermione said not realizing that he was so into her story. "Much, much more better than Josh Hartnett's!"  
  
For the past 3 years, a big poster of a topless Josh Hartnett (which didn't move) was displayed in the girl's dormitory and every guy's body was always compared to his body.  
  
All four of them screamed but was shushed down by the trolley lady. "Anything of the cart, dears?" the dimpled woman asked.  
  
"No thanks," said the 4 in unison.  
  
"Well, I better go check on Ron and Harry," Hermione said. "See you at school."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Meanwhile, Draco, having a heart of stone was trying to have a "good conversation" with his friends.  
  
"Malfoy," Blaise Zabini began.  
  
"That bitch!" muttered Draco. "That stupid bitch!"  
  
Pansy, who was seated between Crabbe and Goyle tried to stand up but was squeezed even harder on her seat.  
  
"Let me up you pigs!" she hissed. "Draco," she began while fixing her hair and her short skirt. She placed her hands upon Draco's shoulders. "What's the matter, baby? Did someone hurt my Drackie?"  
  
"Get your hands off me, Pansy," Draco hissed. But she ignored him; instead, she put her arms around Draco's neck and began to suck it, leaving purplish- red hickeys. "Pansy!" he cried.  
  
"What?!"  
  
But since Draco was too preoccupied being angry with Hermione, he didn't argue with Pansy.  
  
"Who's the whore, Malfoy?" blurted Zabini.  
  
"That mudblood, Granger."  
  
"She dumped you didn't she?" Blaise smirked.  
  
"I've got no interest in that mudblood, Zabini. You know that."  
  
"Yeah! He's interested in me!" said Pansy.  
  
"Yeah right," snorted Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know pigs could talk!" cried Pansy.  
  
"I didn't know dogs can talk, either!" said Crabbe and Goyle was laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Porky."  
  
"Like I could be shushed by a mongrel."  
  
"You amateurs!" shouted Blaise. "Draco's problem?"  
  
"Never mind. That mudblood's not worth my thoughts anyway," said Draco.  
  
"But then, I heard she's the sexiest girl in the whole school," said Goyle.  
  
"Yeah, and I saw her this morning. She's so damn pretty!" added Crabbe.  
  
"I saw her wearing a very revealing gown, and wow! She's ho-ho-hot!" said Blaise. "I bet she has The Body underneath those robes."  
  
"Liposuction, Guys. Haven't you heard about it?" blurted Pansy who wasn't noticed by any one of them.  
  
"I know. She looks like that muggle actress in one of Dean Thomas' wallet pictures!" Goyle said. "Her cheekbones are so, symmetrical!"  
  
"What do you know about symmetry, Goyle?" said Pansy. "And besides, I suppose she had a face lift."  
  
"You're just jealous Pansy," Blaise teased. "Because she gets all the attention and you, obviously, don't."  
  
"No I don't! And otherwise, my Drackie is still into me, right, Baby?"  
  
"I know! She looks so fantastic!" Draco said, not minding his words, which left a shock in Pansy's pug-like face. She looked more "bulldoggier" than her usual dog-like face. "You're right Blaise, that's one amazing body under the thick clothes." He said, with eyes on the ceiling as if day dreaming (can you imagine him?!).  
  
"You've seen her naked?!" the three of them asked him with eager faces, moving closer to Draco. Pansy, who was standing in front of them, was thrown behind them, landing on the chairs (lucky for her there were cushions!).  
  
"Yeah, well, nearly," he answered them with delight. "She accidentally went in my room in the Leaky Cauldron and when I came out from the bathroom, I saw her lying in my bed only on her top and cyclings. She was sort of drunk and thought it was her room."  
  
"She didn't go there without intention, Draco!" Pansy shouted. "She's just trying to seduce you! That bi— "  
  
"Don't call her that, Parkinson!" said Draco. "For your information, she looks a million times better than you!"  
  
They could already hear Pansy's whines. "I can't believe you're defending that two-faced slut!"  
  
"I told you," Draco flared up. "Don't call her a slut, slut."  
  
Draco didn't understand why she was defending Hermione. But whatever driving power he's feeling, he didn't like it.  
  
The coming of the trolley lady broke all the commotion. "Anything of the trolley, dears?"  
  
Pansy, who now calmed down, stood up. "I'll take 10 chocolate frogs and 3 slices of Pumpkin Cake."  
  
"Ooohh.. food," said Crabbe, reaching his hand over the collected food.  
  
"This is mine, Crabbe," said Pansy, who was now putting all the food on her arms. "Buy your own."  
  
"Who's the pig now?" murmured Crabbe to Goyle, who giggled.  
  
The rest of the trip was smooth. Hermione, Ron, and Harry slept in their compartments. Harry and Ron's heads rested on her lap, the redhead on the left and scarboy on the right. And by the time they woke up, the train was already nearing Hogsmeade.  
  
All the first years rode on the boat accompanied by Hagrid for a long trip to the castle while the rest of them went in the carriages.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, the students were everywhere. Some were searching for friends and the others just attempted to hush them all up. But to their displeasure, they only became more and more intolerable.  
  
"SILENCE!" yelled Snape. Then everybody rushed to their seats and shut their mouths.  
  
"Now students, the First Years will be coming in at any moment now, and I expect that you won't give them a wrong impression about the students that this school creates," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
When the new students entered the Hall, all the students, from 2nd year to 7th year, quieted down, acting as if they did not exist.  
  
After the sorting and the feast, it was time to announce the year's heads and new teachers.  
  
"This year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please come up the table," announced Dumbledore and there was a huge round of applause.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up and walked through the aisle separating the two tables. A rush of exhilaration filled the two newly acclaimed victors. Students from Gryffindor and Slytherin stood up and clapped their hands. Ron and Harry, completely shocked over Malfoy's Headboyness, applauded with their jaws dropping to the ground. Lavander, Parvati, Ginny, and another 6th year climbed their way up the table and screamed "Go Hermione's" and "Attagirl". The boys hailed Hermione, while the girls collapsed for Draco.  
  
"Sit down everyone," said McGonagall. "Ms. Patil, Ms. Brown, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Walkman, please get down the table this instant!"  
  
Nobody seemed to listen. They still continued hailing them, but now, louder than ever.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape shouted his favorite motto. Everybody appeared to be frightened of Snape because all their cheering came to a sudden halt.  
  
"I know you are very happy of your new Heads," said Dumbledore. "That's why I'm giving you the authority to have a party tonight, as a tribute for them."  
  
Everyone went boisterous again, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"However, there's still more," said Dumbledore. All the heads turned at his direction, eyes fixed on him. "We have a new Muggle Studies Professor."  
  
The Great Hall stared at a tall woman with gold curls that fell freely on her shoulders. She was 5'7 tall, with eyes of green and a lady- like structure. She looked a lot like Hermione—with glasses.  
  
"She is a Hogwarts alumna for 12 years," Dumbledore continued. "She was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain on her 6th year; Our Hogwarts Champion for the Triwizard Tournament in 1992; The Head for the Department of Muggle Studies, year 1994; A very skilled Auror; a well-known linguist; right hand to the chief Warlock, my assistant; Member of the Mugwump International Confederation of Wizards, and the youngest wizard to receive an Order of Merlin, 2nd Class, for getting a record of two hundred seventy-nine NEWTS, and three hundred fifty-four OWLS back in school. It is a privilege to have her here. Please help me welcome, Ms. Maxine G. Florings."  
  
Everybody in the Hall was awestricken and speechless. The girls were practically idolizing her in their minds, especially Hermione. She didn't realize that someone, even that young, could receive such astounding achievements. This was her next goal in life.  
  
Professor Maxine gleamed while she bowed. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she said as the muted Hall gave her a standing ovation. Even the Slytherins didn't care that she was from Gryffindor. She was undoubtedly adored and lionized by everyone.  
  
"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron murmured.  
  
"Ron," said Harry. "Quidditch Captain, a girl."  
  
"What boys can do, girls can do better," said Hermione a-matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, she's so perfect," said Parvati who was seated across them.  
  
"I know! Order of Merlin! Would you believe that?" said Hermione, her eyes twice as big as its normal size.  
  
"She's so well-rounded! I want to be just like her," said Lavander.  
  
The girls were looking at their new Professor with glistening eyes. Hermione, in particular, just stared at her and thought, 'someday, I'll be just like you.' For some reasons, Maxine turned to her direction, looked at her in the eye and gave her a wink. She was startled, but at the same time, overwhelmed.  
  
After the feast, the students were back in their dorms, talking, still about Professor Florings as their topic of discussion.  
  
Hermione and Draco, who were asked to stay for a while to talk about certain responsibilities, stood outside Dumbledore's office. The two of them just stared at each other with menacing expressions on their faces.  
  
"I can't believe they let us stay in one dormitory," said Draco. "If only my father knew about this, there would be a change of plans."  
  
"Yeah right," answered Hermione. "Like I also want to live with a syphilitic person for a whole year."  
  
"You better watch your language, mudblood," threatened Draco. "You don't know who you're talking to."  
  
"You know, Malfoy, that mudblood thing? It's so yesterday. You need a new pick-up line 'coz I'm getting tired of it."  
  
Draco took out his wand and attempted to stun Hermione but Maxine came bursting out the office. He just raised his eyebrow and tucked his wand back in his robes. He straightened up and tried to look presentable as Professor Florings walked slowly in front of him and gave him a nod. He nodded back.  
  
Florings walked by Hermione and she smiled, showing her perfect set of white teeth.  
  
"Looking forward to have you in my class, Ms. Granger," she said. "I know I could expect a lot of things from you."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
And with a final nod, Florings disappeared around the corner. Draco, who was furious about the she-noticed-the-mudblood-but-not-me encounter, looked at Hermione with a more deadly look on his face.  
  
"Ahh.. my Head Girl and Boy," said Dumbledore, who, without a sound, managed to show up behind them. "Follow me."  
  
They went through a narrow passage located in the West Wing of the castle, opposite the Hufflepuff common room. They walked briskly to keep up with Dumbledore's long strides. Finally, Dumbledore stopped.  
  
"This is your new dormitory," said Dumbledore, pointing to a full- sized mirror with a gold frame. Engraved on the frame were the words: Et Idala Ni Vargasi Cot. "In order to pass through the mirror, you have to have pure thoughts."  
  
"You mean, we have pure thoughts, Professor?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not necessarily, Ms. Granger. Of course, by your mere reflection, the mirror would allow you to get in, since this is your dormitory."  
  
"So what do you mean by pure thoughts?" asked Draco.  
  
"Pure, chaste thoughts. Thoughts that were meant to give you advantages."  
  
"Meant to give us?" said Hermione. "What for instance?"  
  
"Your safety, of course."  
  
"Our safety?" said Draco, who now had an unidentified look on his face. "Are we—in danger, Professor?"  
  
"We mustn't trust our surroundings, Mr. Malfoy. After all, this school is full of surprises. Good and bad surprises."  
  
At this, Draco and Hermione felt nervous.  
  
"Professor, what does that inscription mean?" asked Hermione as she pointed at the engraved letterings.  
  
"That, you will find out when the right time comes."  
  
The two heads were bothered. There was something going on that they didn't know. But whatever it was, they had to figure it out. Deep inside, they know there was a chance for them to ally but pride hindered this possibility.  
  
"If there are no questions asked, I should leave you two. Goodnight."  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered Zack and her friends.  
  
"Professor, my friends—"  
  
"There's absolutely no problem with it. They could visit anytime as long as they've sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Once again, Hermione and Malfoy were left alone, standing in front of their reflection. Hermione stood straight and waited for the mirror to open. Draco did the same but to his dismay, it remained closed.  
  
"How do you open this stupid glass?!" said Draco. He held the sides of the frame and tried so hard to pull it. "Alohamora!"  
  
"I see it didn't work," said Hermione. "Stupid git."  
  
"You do it then, Ms. Know-it-all."  
  
"Mobili—"  
  
"That's not going to work, Granger!"  
  
"Shut your piehole, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione looked at the golden frame and touched every part of it, hoping that it would work, just like the giggling pear of the school kitchen doors. When she reached the top, she ran her fingers through the inscriptions.  
  
"Et Idala Ni Vargasi Cot," she murmured. Then suddenly, the mirror flew open. Showing them the dim common room. She sneered at the gobsmacked Malfoy.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing." 


	4. Help

Ü chapter 4 Help Ü  
  
They crept into a pitch-black darkness. Hermione lead the way inside the room. She walked carefully. Accidentally, Malfoy stepped on the hem of her robes. She turned around to say something to him but as she turned around, she tripped on something lying on the ground and crashed hard on the stone floor. Before she completely fell, she grabbed Malfoy's robes, which also caused him to fall, landing on top of her. She let out an earsplitting scream. Draco pushed himself up, but his robes were strangled under Hermione's, so he rested his weight on his arms.  
  
Draco muttered "Lumos" and the whole room lit up. They looked around them. It was utterly beautiful. The fireplace was old, but elegant. Above it was a huge portrait of two Hogwarts students, a boy and a girl with the "HG" and "HB" badges pinned on their robes. The entire common room was indeed spacious. Huge, black, comfy sofas surrounded the glass table in the middle. Behind the couch facing the fireplace was a staircase leading to a huge opening where they could see the moon through it.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione. Her amber eyes were filled with emotions. It was truly mesmerizing. He leaned closer to her face—close enough to breathe their own breaths. Their lips were a centimeter apart. He leaned closer and closer, ready to brush his lips against his against hers until—  
  
"OUCH!" Hermione shouted. She let her hands out of Draco's grasp and massaged her head, which grew a 2-inch hill. A few tears dropped on her cheek because of the pain.  
  
"What's the matter?" concerned Draco. He felt nervous—nervous of what might happen to her.  
  
"My—head," she sobbed.  
  
"Oh god, wait a sec," said Draco. He slowly raised Hermione by the hip and fixed his robes. When he was finally free, he gently lifted her up and rested her down the couch.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think I'm alright?" she said between sobs.  
  
"I am so sorry. Come here, let me fix that."  
  
"No, I think you've done enough damage."  
  
"Oh, just shut up, Granger."  
  
She could no longer argue with him. His hands lay upon her head and he muttered a spell, which caused it to shrink. The pain was still there but it was lesser.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Shh.. the pain's still there but it will subside later on," he replied. He pretended to continue the healing process but was in fact playing with her curls.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
He didn't reply but he was really glad that he was able to prevent themselves from having a serious wand-waving session. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Granger, what did you do to open the mirror?" he asked quickly to break the unbearable silence.  
  
"I dunno. I just recited the inscriptions."  
  
"Et Idala Ni Vargasi Cot. What does it mean?"  
  
"I've got no idea," she answered as she sat up and turned around to face him. "But I think Dumbledore has something up his sleeves."  
  
All the time, he stared at Hermione's face. He never saw it to be so explicit. So expressive. So... Perfect.  
  
"This room's gorgeous," she said, while her eyes wondered around the room. She realized that Draco's eyes never left her face. She met her misty blues. And he met her amber ones.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Draco whispered.  
  
She blushed so deep; it was impossible to deny it.  
  
"I—um—I need to get some rest now," she said in a low but sweet tone.  
  
"Right. Um—me, too," he replied. "I'm—uh—sorry about the—uh—the—bump."  
  
"No problem. Thanks."  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Hermione went up the staircase leading to a huge balcony adorned with flower vines on the lattice. She stepped forward, examining the view. The entire crystal-lake could be seen, as well as the tall mountains, outlined by the moonlight. It was a perfect scenery. She inhaled deeply, taking in the aroma of the unflawed environment around her.  
  
"My home away from home," she murmured.  
  
She looked at the door on her right, hidden by the shadows of the low overhead. It spelled out: Hermione Granger, Head Girl. At her left was a door marked: Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. She sighed.  
  
"Dragon Flames," she said as the door of her room opened.  
  
She stepped into a scarlet-gold room. A big 4-poster bed with silky white sheets was glued to the center part of the wall. At its left were 2 red furry armchairs that had gold stitches on its hems. On the right was a rosewood study table with 3 candelabras floating atop it. Near it was a gigantic window with a wide cushioned sill.  
  
"Spectacular," she complimented.  
  
Realizing she needed to take a long bath to relax her head, she entered the door across the windowsill, beside her mini-living room. A turquoise pool- like bathtub settled in the middle of the room. Around it was the sink, the toilet, and the shower room. She looked at the ceiling and saw the night sky. Across her door was another one. She curiously opened it and saw a room like hers; only it was a combination of green and silver.  
  
'This is Malfoy's room,' she thought. 'But how can it be? His is across—'  
  
Suddenly, the door in front of her opened and in came the Ferretboy.  
  
"What the—" he said. He was distracted by Hermione's get-up (black bikinis under a white silhouette night gown). He walked forward until they were just about 2 feet apart each other. "I mean, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I—uh—this is my bathroom. But it seems that—uh—our rooms are connected through this."  
  
"We're sharing a bathroom?" he leered at her.  
  
"I think so," she answered. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
He took his gaze away from her and he sat on the couch. Hermione pursued her plans on taking a bath so she took off her clothes and climbed in the warm water. She stared up the ceiling, or rather the sky and closed her eyes.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself.  
  
A few days have past after the unexpected events. They haven't talked to each other since that night and if ever they had had to accomplish something together, they tried their best to avoid a plain conversation.  
  
Draco sat between Pansy and Milicent Bulstrode during Muggle Studies. Pansy kept on dropping his quill so that when he picked it up from the floor, he could have a chance to see her, for her opinion, sexy stems. After 8 times of dropping his quill, he was already very angry.  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST QUIT IT, PANSY?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR TROLL-LIKE FEET!" he shouted, causing everyone to stare at them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Is there any problem?" asked Florings.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Okay, as I was saying. Electricity is a source of.."  
  
The class ended as soon as the bell rang. Draco gathered his things and walked quickly toward the door to avoid Pansy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," called Florings. "Please come."  
  
"Is there any problem, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"No, no," she replied. "I just wanted to ask if there's anything troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing! I mean—none, Professor. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"I just sense something," she whispered to his ear. "About you and a certain girl."  
  
"A girl, Professor?"  
  
"Why, Ms. Granger, of course."  
  
"Me and—Herm—I mean—Me and Granger? That's ridiculous," he was so tensed he didn't realize he was stuttering.  
  
"You know what's ridiculous, Draco?" asked Florings. "Your pride overpowering your feelings."  
  
"I don't feel any—"  
  
"I may not be a psychic, but I'm not naïve to notice your actions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time I look at you, you stare at Hermione with weak eyes. I know you like her. You're just afraid to admit it to yourself."  
  
"I—uh—I'm just scared to be pushed away. That's all," he said, while he looked at the floor.  
  
"How are you so sure she doesn't like you back?" Florings asked.  
  
He couldn't answer her question. He didn't have any single proof of Hermione's hatred towards him. Since the first day, they didn't have any communication, whatsoever.  
  
"I thought so," she said. "Not to interfere or whatever, but if you want a hand, I'm willing to help."  
  
Draco thought of it for a moment. If he agreed with his Muggle Studies Professor, there was a chance for them to be together. But if she fails, he's got nothing to lose.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"If I was the one who was loving you, Baby,  
  
The only tears you cry will be tears of joy,  
  
And if I was by your side,  
  
You'll never know one lonely night,  
  
And if it was my arms you were running to, I'd give—"  
  
Hermione put off her cd player. She didn't exactly understand her feelings. She knows she likes Draco, but then, it would be impossible to be with him. She wanted to hide her emotions and she did a pretty good job. Every night, she'd stay up so late thinking about this matter. At the time her sleepiness swallowed her, it was 5 o'clock in the morning.  
  
After a long time of contemplation, she got off her bed, wore comfy clothes and went to the Gryffindor common room. She needed some words of wisdom and she knew where to get them.  
  
"Pepper Tongue," she muttered.  
  
She went in and noticed Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess. There were a few 4th years on the table, probably doing some homework.  
  
"Mornin', 'Mione," greeted Ron.  
  
"Morning, guys. Where's everyone?"  
  
"Playing Quidditch," answered Harry. "Why'd you wake up so late?"  
  
"Homework," she lied.  
  
"Checkmate," said Ron to the board. "Want to join us, 'Mione?"  
  
"No thanks. I just have to find Ginny and the girls," she replied. "Did you see them?"  
  
"They're in the dorm."  
  
She muttered a "thanks" and climbed up the stairs. When she reached the door to her friends' room, she knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" Lavander called out.  
  
"It's just me," she said.  
  
The door opened, showing 4 girls on their underwear.  
  
"Mione!" exclaimed Lavander as she hugged her. The rest of the girls, who were actually walking across the room like supermodels, pushed her in and closed the door.  
  
"Hey, Lav," Hermione giggled. "I didn't know we had an open show today."  
  
"It was unexpected," she said.  
  
"Come, Hermione, join us!" said Gail (Walkman, another friend of theirs), who pulled her away from Lavander. She stripped Hermione off her robes, leaving her on an orange strapless bra and matching panties.  
  
"Hmm.. strapless," said Parvati. "Daring."  
  
Before she could utter a word, they sat her down in front of the dresser and pulled her hair tie so that her hair fell loose on her shoulders. They applied a little blush on and lip gloss on her face.  
  
"You people are so vain!" Hermione teased as she stood up to join the lingerie showdown.  
  
The door burst open and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walked in, arguing about something that they didn't notice the half-naked girls.  
  
"Lav," Dean said as he turned his head to Lavander but was stunned by the picture. He turned to Seamus, whose eyebrows ascended to his forehead, his jaw opening and closing.  
  
"Dean!" shouted Lavander. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I—uh—I'm so sorry, a 4th year girl—a—a--accompanied me to—uh—you," he stuttered as his girlfriend approached him. She was wearing a pair of fuchsia bikinis. "I uh—just—uh—wanted—to—uh—talk to—uh—you."  
  
She took Dean's hand and pushed him out the door. Seamus, who was also shoved off by the other four, stood beside Dean.  
  
"What—How—Where—Why are you wearing those?!" asked Dean.  
  
"Or rather, why aren't you wearing your clothes?" said Seamus.  
  
"Excuse me, but that was a girly-gig," said Lavander. Dean took of his coat and wrapped it on her body. "You weren't supposed to see it."  
  
"So that explains the unlocked door," Dean said.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Ugh—just—don't surprise me like that!"  
  
"And me," said Seamus.  
  
"You weren't supposed to see it!"  
  
Dean tucked Lavander's long dark hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You always get away with it. Hmph!" she protested teasingly.  
  
"How come you haven't wore those before?" complained Dean, referring to her bikinis.  
  
She stuck her tongue out and took Dean's robes off her shoulders.  
  
"You're stinky. Take a bath," she mocked, handling him his robes.  
  
"What do you expect?" he replied.  
  
Dean and Seamus walked down the staircase and into their dorm. Lavander went inside the room and noticed all the girls lying on the bed, facing Hermione, who was the only one sitting.  
  
"MALFOY?!" shrieked Ginny.  
  
Intrigued, Lavander scampered toward the bed. "What did I miss?"  
  
"She feels something for Malfoy!" shouted Gail.  
  
"Shhhh..." scolded Parvati.  
  
"Malfoy?! You hooked up! I knew it!" cheered Lavander.  
  
"No. I—think—I like him," murmured Hermione.  
  
"Well, I know he adores you, too, Girl!" said Lavander.  
  
"What if he doesn't?!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Well he's a dumbass," said Lavander factually.  
  
"Hermione, you're perfect. Any boy in the school would love you," said Parvati.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed. "I'm just afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"That he might hurt my feelings."  
  
Everybody was silent. They couldn't deny the fact that Malfoy was an ultimate playboy. If the rumors were really true, he might have promised all the girls in the school his loyalty, trust, and love, slept with them, and dumped them out of the goodness of his heart.  
  
"You know what we need?" questioned Lavander.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A plan.  
  
Note: Ginny's really not into the Hermione-Draco affair... but since Hermione's her friend, she supports her all the way.ü 


	5. the showdown

A/N: check on another version of this...meg14mwah  
  
Ü chapter 5 The Showdown   
  
Lavander's "plan" and her friends' support lightened her up a bit. Now, Hermione was able to sleep at least 5 hours a day. In her times of complete solitude, a vision of Draco would always appear in her mind. She always thought of a Draco-filled future. It always involved words that were too good to be true, intense kissing scenes, and long hours of cuddling, hugging, and snogging.  
  
'Snap out of it Hermione!" she thought, scolding herself. She had another illusion again. 'Malfoy's never going to be like that.'  
  
She hated thinking about him more than anything in the world. She couldn't understand why emotions were so unfair. How come she never liked Will as someone more than a friend? Or Ron? Or Viktor? In that case, she wouldn't have a hard time thinking about the impossible. If worst comes to worst, she might fall in love with the great albino.  
  
'Love? That's so strong a word,' she thought. 'Of all people, why Malfoy?!'  
  
Just as she was trying to ease things up in her mind, the door burst open and in walked his supposed-to-be-dream-guy. He was exhausted after 3 hours of Quidditch practice (who wouldn't be?!).  
  
"Don't disturb me," he blurted out. "I'll just get the shit out of me."  
  
"Right. Like I would like to assist you with your shit-releasing," she replied but was just ignored. 'So much for a dream guy.'  
  
For the past weeks, this has been their normal conversation; nagging, pissing off, annoying and upsetting each other. They regret this kind of arrangement. Once, in double Care of Magical Creatures, they managed to have an eye-to-eye contact, but Grubbly-Plank butted in. She scolded Hermione for "making it hard for the grindylow to swim" because she wasn't aware that half the food in her bucket was already in the tank and the creature was already turning purple. Malfoy laughed hysterically and called out "Nice color you've got there, Granger!" She raised an eyebrow and did a Nauseating Charm on the grindylow. 'Eye-to-eye... Yeah right."  
  
Knowing that she needed to relax, she stood up and went up the staircase. 'The balcony,' she thought. But Draco was already there. 'Great. Just Great.'  
  
She hesitated for a second but thought it would be better if she just took a bath. She stormed to her room, undressed and put on a bathrobe. She took her cdman and walked in the bathroom. Water flowed from the faucet followed by several scents from a gold dispenser. She climbed into the bubbly water and pinned her ears to the headphones of her cdman.  
  
Draco didn't hear Hermione come up so he stayed for a while in the veranda. He looked at the early evening sky. Stars were beginning to come out. He settled his gaze to a blurry dot in the sky that, little by little, was starting to emit light.  
  
"First star, I see tonight," he murmured. "Make a wish, Draco."  
  
'I wish I could have her,' he thought, his hands in a prayer-like way. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and he was back to his senses. 'Wish? Why the fuck am I believing in this stupid rhyme?'  
  
He definitely didn't like the impact of Hermione to his thoughts. The once feared-by-ladies, loathed-by-men, strong-willed Draco Malfoy was intimidated by a... mudblood. The worse thing about this is that, Hermione didn't do anything at all. But what he didn't know was that the feeling was mutual. How he hates Hermione for doing this to him.  
  
"God, I smell like a dead rat," he scolded himself, inhaling deeply, sniffing his own odor. 'I need a bath.'  
  
"Ferret Feathers," he muttered as the door to his room opened. 'Stupid password' he thought. He walked into his green-silver room and took some towels. He paced his way to the mahogany door, opening it and stepping inside.  
  
'Good thing she's still down---' He saw Hermione in the tub. The bubbled surface had an aroma of a feminine scent that was simply poisoning. "Holy shit," he murmured.  
  
Hermione never thought Draco was there, staring at her, eyes filled with lust and temptation. She just kept on listening to her cd. Without opening her eyes, she took her hair tie and allowed her curls to submerge under the water.  
  
With her sudden movements, Draco stumbled into the nearest closet and waited there. He kneeled on the base and peaked through an aperture and saw an arched-back Hermione who was washing her hair (in Draco's opinion) in a seductive way (closed eyes, open lips, and an alluring position—without exposed areas... yet...). He was perspiring, not because of the heat inside the closet, but because of the inviting scene. If it was just an ordinary girl, he would just bust in and get her laid, not taking no for an answer. But Hermione wasn't ordinary; she was... unusual, different, distinct, unique... special. And she was the only one he could think of that deserved a taste of his gentleman-ness that everybody believed as a sham.  
  
"If I could show you boy,  
  
How much I feel for you,  
  
Would you turn around and tell me  
  
You feel the same way, too," she sang softly.  
  
'Shit,' he swore. 'Why did I ever decide to take a bath?' Her voice crept into his mind and fogged it up.  
  
"Could be wrong, you know,  
  
Comin' out the blue,"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I really have to say this,  
  
Baby I love you,"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"If I could get it right,  
  
And tell you face to face,  
  
Would you think that I am true,  
  
Believe me when I say,"  
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit."  
  
"I wanna let you know, I just don't know the way,  
  
I wanna shout it out, Hear me when I say,  
  
These blues will always hang around,  
  
Until the moment I let it go,"  
  
'Merlin, help me,' Draco thought, his face dripping with sweat.  
  
"And let you know,  
  
Baby I love you,  
  
I wanna let you know,  
  
Baby I love you,"  
  
At this point, Draco was in the verge of collapsing, as Hermione serenaded into a soft, cool soprano. (d'ya get what I'm trying to say?ü) He can't take it anymore. He sank lower on the floor and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered. Now, he wanted her so badly. She was his marijuana... so addictive.  
  
"Draco," she muttered.  
  
"Draco?!" he asked himself, stunned. "Who's Draco?!"  
  
"Draco," she continued.  
  
He peaked again. She was still in her usual position. She looked so relaxed The only part of her body that was moving was her lips that kept on muttering "Draco".  
  
'I'm Draco,' he thought stupidly. "I'm Draco," he repeated excitedly.  
  
After his daze, he noticed that Hermione wasn't in the tub anymore. He sighed. 'I haven't seen her naked!' He silently opened the closet door and crawled on the floor. When he turned right, he bumped into a perfectly tanned pair of luscious legs. He stared up and had an eye-to-eye with Hermione...again.  
  
"MALFOY?!" Hermione shrieked as the great ferret boy stood up fast.  
  
"Ah—uhh—" he stammered. He didn't know what to say. He tried to think about a reason why he was in the closet. His eyes wandered on Hermione's body, not aware of it. "I uh—forgot my—boobs—I mean—my books."  
  
"In the closet?" she asked crossly.  
  
"I—uh—dropped it—inside—my—uh—legs—I mean—my—"  
  
"Asshole," blurted Hermione. She wasn't sure whether he was mad at him for "spying" on her, or flattered for the whole boobs-legs assessment.  
  
"Sorry---"  
  
And without a word, she went straight to her room and slammed the door shut. 'Good job, Hermione,' she sighed regretfully.  
  
'Boobs? Legs?' he scolded himself. 'You asshole.'  
  
For 15 minutes, he kept on cursing himself for being such an idiot. He knew he shouldn't have left the balcony. Now, Hermione hated him. She hated him more. The plan wouldn't work out. He was so stupid to believe Florings that Hermione had feelings for her, too. He was going to be degraded forever. Hermione dumping him will deprive him of his love life. He will have a morbid life, old and alone. That's what he thought. He was over reacting.  
  
"Get up," said a voice that came from nowhere.  
  
He stood up and faced Professor Florings. Startled, Draco stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Professor? How did you get in?"  
  
"You'll know someday," she replied proudly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Professor?"  
  
"I thought we had plans."  
  
'Oh right, the plan," he thought. 'Which is unlikely to happen.'  
  
"Are you ok?" Maxene asked.  
  
"Ok?!" he shouted, unaware. "Whatever you're planning to do, I already ruined it!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?!" Draco asked, irritated.  
  
"Why?" she replied, still wearing a big smile on her face. "I mean, how did you ruin it?"  
  
Draco didn't expect Florings to ask this. If he told her about the incident, he would be accused of being a pervert, even if he really is. Yet, he didn't want his Professor to have a wrong impression on him.  
  
"Well, I—I---" he spoke guiltily.  
  
"Oh," she laughed. "The camping out in the closet. You're lucky she isn't mad at you."  
  
"How did you know she isn't ma... How did you know about that?!" he shamefully questioned.  
  
"You'll know that someday, too."  
  
Florings grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him out the door. After 10 minutes, they were already facing the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, the door burst open and Parvati Patil came out.  
  
"Ready, Parvati?"  
  
"I'm ready professor."  
  
"Come, Draco," Florings instructed.  
  
Draco didn't have a clue what she had in mind. He didn't know why Parvati was included. Did she know? Did she know he liked Hermione? Of course she knew! How wouldn't she? If she was included in The Plan, she might have some idea, or the main idea about why they were doing it.  
  
"Ok, stand here, Draco," said Florings. She ordered him to lean against the wall. Parvati placed his hand on her waist and her arms around his neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked.  
  
"Just go with the flow," Parvati answered.  
  
"Ok. When I say go, you start," said Florings.  
  
"Start wha---"  
  
"Go!"  
  
And Parvati started kissing Draco. He was alarmed. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Hermione came out of the corner and froze when she saw the scene.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco cried. He tried to get away but Parvati was still sucking his neck.  
  
"Parvati!" Hermione shouted. Tears began to stream down her face. She tried to hold it back but the thought that Parvati, her friend, betrayed her.  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati acted surprised. "I-I—was just."  
  
"I trusted you! I thought you were going to help me with that... that... bastard!" she cried. This time, rivers of tears kept flowing. She speedily ran away.  
  
"Hermione! I can explain!" Draco said, unclasping Parvati's hands from his neck. He chased Hermione. Luckily, he was a fast runner.  
  
"Hermione! That was a mistake!" he said in a calm but loud voice.  
  
"Mistake?!" she cried. "I cought you red-handed!"  
  
He looked down. He wanted to tell the truth, that Parvati was the one responsible. But he knew it would be better to shut up.  
  
"And with Parvati! God! My friend!" she didn't know why she was saying this. She didn't want to do the first move but if this is what it takes, she should go for it. "Haven't you noticed? Haven't you noticed how I act around you?! You fucking shithead! How can I be so naïve?! I knew those rumors were the truth and still I continued thinking you aren't what they say you are. I still liked you even if you were being an—"  
  
"You like me?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"I'm not yet finished, you bastard!"  
  
"Hermione, I like you, too."  
  
Note: it's kinda short.. 


End file.
